


White or Red

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Sex, random silliness, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673





	White or Red

Saturdays were her favorite. Saturdays when they had little to nothing planned were her _absolute_ favorites. And Saturdays that started the way this one had were not only her favorite: they were maker-damned perfect.

Thea had been awake for almost an hour, but had only gotten up long enough to brush her teeth before she’d been pulled back to bed by a raised eyebrow and an oh-so-subtle smirk that promised to make it worth her while. Ever since then, she and Loghain had been slowly waking up each other’s bodies with lazy, deliberate touches and warm, promising kisses. Sex like this was a process, and it was one they both enjoyed immensely.

Her back arched slightly up from the bed as his lips began slowly marking a path up her inner thigh, alternating between whispered kisses and subtle nips at the delicate skin along her leg. Thea ran her fingers through Loghain’s hair, trying not to grip too tightly when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He had just started to move towards the curve of her hip to begin tracing up her waist when the insistent vibration of her phone against the bedside table snapped her out of her calm.

“I am _not_ answering that,” she informed her husband stubbornly, and she could feel his lips curving up in a smile against her skin as he continued, his hand reaching up to run carefully over the swell of her breast. Thea sank back against the bed and let her eyelashes flutter closed once more. She had barely done so when her phone began to vibrate again.

Loghain sighed. “Theadosia, that’s twice in quick succession. It is probably important.”

“I probably don’t care,” she grumbled, but she reached for her phone and, when she saw that it was her cousin, Cataline Howe, she answered with a growl, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle a moan as Loghain bit lightly at her neck.

“Somebody had better be dying or dead.”

“Forgetting something, Thea?” Cat replied drily. “Like the fact that you agreed to babysit our nephew and _your_ godson today so Nate and I can take Delilah and Albert out to brunch for her birthday?”

“Oh fuck me,” Thea sighed.

“That had been the idea,” Loghain said under his breath, dodging the pillow Thea halfheartedly threw at his head as he rolled out of bed and began pulling on clothes. “Tell her I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

“You hear that, Cat?”

“I did,” she acknowledged. “We really do appreciate this, Teddy. I know this is not exactly how you want to spend your Saturday.”

“It’s fine, Catkin,” Thea lied. “I mean, Adrian’s what, two? I can handle him for a few hours.”

There was silence for a moment, then Cat tactfully asked, “So, Loghain will be staying with you two as well, right?”

Thea gave a small huff of indignation. “What, you don’t trust me with my godson?”

“Of course I do, Thea,” Cat said soothingly. “But Loghain actually has experience with children.”

“I… yeah, you may have a point,” Thea agreed begrudgingly. “We’ll manage.” She hung up the call as she followed her husband downstairs and opened the front door where her cousin, her best friend, and their nephew were waiting for her. When Adrian and Thea looked each other over, Nathaniel laughed.

“You two are giving each other almost identical looks of suspicion,” he pointed out as he handed over the massive bag of Adrian’s accoutrement and his wife handed Loghain the child. “He is _definitely_ your godson.”

“I _am_ suspicious of it,” Thea poked at Adrian experimentally, and he responded by furrowing his brow and pressing closer to Loghain, who just shook his head with a small smile.

“We’ll be fine,” he promised. “Go. Enjoy your brunch. Give our regards to Delilah and Albert.”

“Yes,” Thea added, “Tell them their son will _probably_ be returned in the same condition he was left in. Do you know if he prefers white wine, or red?”

Cat shot her a slightly alarmed look, but Nathaniel just rolled his eyes good naturedly as he gently steered his wife back towards their car. Thea bit her lower lip, watching them leave, then gave a deep exhale and followed her husband back into the house where he had set Adrian on the floor with a pile of rubber building blocks from his bag.

“It will be fine, Theadosia,” he reassured her, putting an arm around her waist and planting a kiss on the top of her head. “If nothing else, it will be a good reminder of why you don’t want children.”

“As if I needed a reminder,” she muttered, relaxing slightly when his hand slipped under the back of her shirt, his thumb rubbing a circular pattern against her spine. “Mmmm… how long are we watching him for, exactly?”

“Just a few hours,” Loghain replied, a low undercurrent in his tone that spoke far more than the actual words. “Then Cat and Nate will take him back for the rest of the weekend while Lilah and Albert are away. And _we_ will have the entire rest of the day to pick up where we left off this morning.”

“Hm, I don’t know, love,” Thea smiled. “We may need to start all over from the beginning.”

Loghain laughed softly, and Adrian shrieked with glee as he knocked over the haphazard tower he’d been constructing.

“Far be it from me to argue with you, Sweetheart.”

 


End file.
